


Goldeneye

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: CIA, Correspondence, Gen, International Incident, MI6, Q Branch, Texting, email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Intelligence 101 by Bill Tanner Esq





	Goldeneye

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to get this uploaded sooner but RL and all that... enjoy...

To:                <Eve Moneypenny> <A Trevelyan>

Subject:         Intelligence 101

 

* * *

As two experienced field agents you should not need reminding that conversations of any type that occur on our secure network are monitored at all times and that anything you do is bound by the Official Secrets Act. It therefore pains me to say it that your ‘lets kidnap Q's m*g practical joke’ now has the potential to turn into an international incident, one I suspect that M has no desire to get involved in.

Officially I expected better from you both.

Unofficially however I will say involving the CIA and in particular Felix Leiter was, a stroke of genius. I commend you both on keeping this subterfuge going as long as you have. Q is not an adversary to be messed with lightly. Kudos to you both - once more into the breach and all that. Unfortunately there is no doubt in my mind that by the time you both read this email he will be fully aware of the extremes you went to cover your tracks. I therefore expect the item to be returned to SIS immediately and/or its location revealed as per your text messages.

I would advise that from this point on wards no further communication takes place between you both about this incident. #23 has helpfully advised me that there is now algorithm/code/whatever in place to search for the word ‘m*g’ on any correspondence/traffic within the network.

Yours wearily but ‘impressed’

 

Bill Tanner Esq

Chef of Staff

 

p.s. Please see attached (for reference) the conversation that was intercepted by #23 (I have numbered them for ease).

p.p.s Please see me about completing paperwork in respect of your now confirmed relationship

p.p.p.s I had £150 on the pair of you. I win.

 


End file.
